


Detroit: Stay Human

by JasmineH



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Pre-Slash, peaceful ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: “我量你不敢说什么。”“我不知道你什么意思，汉克。西兰花怎么样？”头发花白的男人皱起了眉头，带着满脸的嫌弃喂了自己一大口蔬菜，咀嚼力度之大像是对待阶级敌人。“好得很，康纳，好得不能再好。至少西兰花不会跟你顶嘴。”仿生人再一次体会到了那种奇怪的感受，仿佛有一种对抗引力的陌生力量让他的嘴角不住上扬。他的内心深处燃烧着什么，闪烁而温暖。亦或：康纳终于找到了自己一直在寻觅的东西。与其同时，汉克赴汤蹈火也要守护他本以为永远失去的东西。这只是安德森家日常生活的一小部分。（和平结局之后）





	1. 雨水与泪滴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Detroit: Stay Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797362) by [Wavyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavyscribe/pseuds/Wavyscribe). 



> 掉入底特律坑，不知所措。  
> 人工智障的日常小故事。  
> 依旧修仙式翻译。

“副队长，我的肩膀被打湿了。”

雪花从无云的空中静悄悄地落下，夹杂着细碎的阳光，停在尚未留意到其存在的街头。两个孤零零的人影伫立在未经搅乱的雪地上，像是洒在白纸上的两滴墨迹。崭新而广袤的土地是他们的画布，耐心等待着被生活染上各种色彩。

秒变成分，但那个灰白头发的人却丝毫没有打扰那轻轻飘落的雪花。他宛若一尊石像一动不动，守候着这静谧时刻的结束。他不愿离开，也不肯抱紧双臂瑟瑟发抖。

这是两个不幸的灵魂，它们有着不同的过去，却同样因为往昔被打倒进尘埃之中。即使是物种的不同也无法阻止它们惺惺相惜，两个灵魂紧紧依偎在一起，就像无尽风雪之中的生命线，从弱小中探寻强大力量。

硬币空翻时发出的明快声响打破了这一片寂静，与他们脚下越积越厚的雪带来的肃穆平和之感形成了鲜明的对比。从他们来到这个地方起，它的厚度已经增加了一倍，但两个人都没有注意到，仿佛天地间的一切声音都被这茫茫大雪所吞噬了。

午后天空中能听到的唯一声音就是雪花擦过空气时打出的窸窣声。然后，顶着一头灰发的男人后退了半步，目光投向别处。阳光落在他的头上，照射着他发间的细雪，在他的头顶营造出一道柔和的光晕。

“闭嘴吧。”

“好的，副队长。”

“还有把那该死的硬币收起来，不然我就给你处理了。” 

“副队长，我——”

灰头发的男人突然抬起头来，蓝得惊人的双眼直直撞上一对棕色的眸子。康纳发现自己下意识希望汉克能在自己的眼睛里找到他所寻找的东西。不管他到底在寻找什么。

“康纳，我不是个好相处的人。”

汉克微微发红的脸上带着极为严肃的表情，这让仿生人吃惊地歪着头，眨了眨眼睛。随着灰发男人的每一个动作和每一句话语，奶白的蒸汽在他们之中冉冉升起，康纳注视着那股蒸汽，没有说话。副队长脸上带着在凶杀案调查期间之外难得一见的坚定。

“你想要说什么——？”

“……所以我才不会问你。”

“问什么？副队长，这听上去说不通啊。你是不是又喝酒了——”

但是他并没有在汉克的呼吸中检测到任何酒精。汉克的双眼中带着从未有过的清明与严肃，里面倒映着康纳的眸子，让他的声音逐渐小了下来。

早先在康纳手中翻腾的硬币已经被抛弃在厚厚白雪之下，雪，像是自然所给予的净化之物，掩盖了人类文明带来的丑陋伤痕。令人惊讶的是，仿生人发现自己完全不关心那枚硬币。有什么不一样了。有什么改变得是如此悄然，以至于他直到现在才注意到。

“相扑想你了。”

在灰发男人握上他的手时，空气里仿佛迸发出了火花，有什么冰凉的金属被递了过来，短暂接触后，男人的手又回到了身侧。随后他又后退了几步，他们之间的距离又被拉开了一些。白色的蒸汽盘旋空中。

康纳小心翼翼地张开手，在指间发现了一把小钥匙。他不断地张开又合上手指，像是第一天学会弯曲关节。

也许那就是。今天，他在很多方面都迎来了第一次。

“是吗？”

副队长的面颊上闪过一丝短暂的不确定，康纳有些冲动地再度拉近了他们之间的距离。

“那我得尽快去见见他了。”

现在副队长的脸上泛起了红晕。即使康纳有着先进的程序和顶尖的配件，他依旧看不出对方脸红是因为气温下降还是由于其他的原因。什么声音突然在他的耳边响起，他叹了口气，马库斯只在有紧急事情的时候才会呼叫他。

眼下的事情看来要先推到一边了。

“副队长，我有——”

“汉克。”

康纳试图转向大街，然而他失败了。那里站着他所选定的人类。那里是他为自己找的新的归宿。那里原来比起他高级程序所预测的更为接近。

“我的同伴都叫我汉克。”

仿生人眨了两下眼睛，太阳穴上的LED灯金蓝交织。

“好的，汉克。”

年长的男人终于露出了笑容，缓和了忧郁与衰老所带给他的棱角。康纳感受到自己的脸在一个陌生的动作中被微微抬起，他低下头，发现自己被人紧拥在怀中。

他的内心里弥漫起一种轻盈愉悦的暖意。尽管他的温度传感器自雪漫过脚踝时就发着暴风雪的警告，他却没有感到丝毫不适。

这也许就是有家的感觉，而家就一直在他的面前。

全面考虑过后，康纳决定脑内的哔哔声可以再放任一会儿，他抬起自己的双臂，小心轻柔地环绕在年长者的身上。

是汉克，他在脑子里纠正了自己。还是家。

忽视了自己生物成分对淋湿的不喜，康纳没有离开，也没有开口。

如果他要做什么的话，他会靠得更近一些。

靠温暖，他那从未奢望过属于自己的温暖，更近一些。


	2. 西兰花与混乱

“这他妈都发生了什么……”  
  
随着厨房门咔哒一声合上，康纳转过身来。他眨了好几下眼睛，太阳穴上黄色和蓝色的光飞快地闪动着。  
  
半熟的鸡蛋从他的耳朵后面滑落，慢悠悠地滴落在他的肩膀上，留下了一滩黏糊糊的蛋黄。  
  
一个微弱的声音回响在他的脑海里，让他回想起了阿曼妲。他甚至没有注意到自己下意识地开始重复同样的警告，直到汉克大声清了清喉咙。  
  
_‘检测到有机污染。’_  
  
“……建议清理。”  
  
“好吧，我肯定不会帮你的。住我家就得守我的规矩。在这个屋檐下自己惹的祸自己解决，小朋友。”  
  
汉克慢慢地转过身来，站在门边，看着被蛋壳和面粉抽象涂鸦过的狭小厨房，然后用粉笔像是勾画犯罪现场一样把墙壁和家具圈了起来。  
  
这几乎反映了不久前康纳再一次决定抓住机会来融入家庭的那天。一个他再也不会轻易放弃的机会。  
  
汉克终于停下了手中的活儿，目光直勾勾地盯着仿生人，叹了口气。仿生人小心翼翼地撤退到了厨房里唯一的一块净土。  
  
而碰巧那片净土就在冰箱顶部。  
  
一个成年人体型的男子。盘着腿坐在他的冰箱上。这世界大概是疯了。  
  
“仿生人逻辑。”  
  
这大概是汉克永远理解不了的神奇东西。  
  
他一边微微摇了摇头，一边用严厉的眼神——但愿的确如此——注视着深褐色头发的小子。他有时候会忽略这一切对于康纳来说都是那样的新奇，就和对他自己一样。不论你把什么活儿丢给康纳，他可能都表现得欣然接受，但这并不能改变一个事实，那就是迄今为止，康纳生命的全部意义便是服从命令和完成任务，这期间并没有随意发挥的空间来让他自己独立思考。  
  
尽管他有着高超的侦查能力和非凡的推理能力，这不防止他在某些方面——特指心智——还没有五岁的孩子成熟。基本来说，他还是个孩子。  
  
康纳做的事情从未停止给汉克带来惊奇。现在停下来想一想，还真没有哪天仿生人没有暴露出新鲜、神奇的一面。  
  
有时汉克深刻怀疑自己是不是签下了什么仿生人终身保姆协议。  
  
“康纳，你把我的厨房搞得比战场还惨烈。”  
  
“汉克，我只是——”  
  
“哦，不，你才没有呢。”  
  
副队长的脸上露出了一种意味深长的表情，有效地让仿生人愣在原地，闭上了嘴。汉克又摇了摇头，仿佛是屈服在了这番命运之下。  
  
“你知道吗？在我喝酒之前别想跟我说话。”  
  
灰发的男人迈向冰箱，谨慎地避开了地上一团可能曾经是食物的东西。尽管他如此小心，他依旧错过了一小滩透明的液体。在踏进去的一瞬间，靴子下发出了令人牙酸的嘎吱声，显然上帝他老人家并没有听到他希望那摊不明物只是蛋白的祷告。可他又该怎样呢，还不是只能瞪眼叹气。  
  
“我去拿点啤酒，放点音乐。等我回来的时候我希望这一切都是过去了的噩梦。清楚了吗？”  
  
他停顿下来，注视着仿生人的双眼。深棕色头发下的LED灯闪烁出几道明亮的黄光，然后又回归到平静而正常的蓝色脉冲之中。  
  
“好的，汉克。我马上就开始。”  
  
“还有，康纳。”  
  
副队长转过身来，右手攥着一个小小的、扁平的、长方形的东西。他似乎犹豫了一下，随着他脚步的戛然而止，手上提着的两瓶啤酒撞在了一起，发出了清脆的碰撞声。康纳看到瓶子外部凝结出的水珠滴落在地板上，和地板上可疑的不明液体混合在了一起。  
  
副队长脸上一闪而过某种焦虑的神情，但它消失得太快，以至于康纳怀疑自己是不是软体不稳产生了幻觉。这可是靠着啤酒和外卖度日的副队长，这可是不知道什么时候才会清理垃圾的副队长。副队长真是个复杂的人。  
  
“是的，汉克？”  
  
“别让我后悔。”  
  
副队长将手中的物品丢向了康纳。它越过了脏兮兮的桌子和东倒西歪的椅子，在厨房上空灵巧地打了个旋。在它完全腾空的那一瞬间，光滑的表面反射着厨房里微微泛黄的柔光，闪烁的微光如彩虹一般。  
  
康纳迅速从口袋里掏出一块手帕，伸手稳稳地接住了那个物体。在他收回手臂的时候，他察觉到手心里的物体要比他一开始以为得要结实得多。  
  
汉克没有去管康纳，他只是拎着啤酒转身离开了，一边轻声咕哝着什么一边走进了客厅。  
  
康纳才发现原来在此期间客厅里的电视一直亮着，忽隐忽现的灯光为空旷惨白的墙壁增添了各式色彩。他有些一头雾水，不明白自己放大的感官是怎么忽略了这一点的。  
  
“我搞不懂哪个神志正常的人类会找你来做家政。”  
  
深棕色头发的仿生人看着对方最后一丝影子离开厨房的境地，脑子里规划出把厨房恢复原样的最佳行动路线。诚然，从家里随处可见的啤酒罐子和啤酒瓶来看，厨房上一次恢复原样大概是百八十年前了。  
  
仿佛是突然想起了什么，他慢慢抬起胳膊，小心翼翼地展开了自己的手帕，露出下面光滑的卡面。  
  
他看到自己面无表情的脸地被印在薄薄的卡片上，双眼一动不动地盯着自己。卡面反射出暖灰色的金属光泽，他有些流连地用拇指轻轻摩擦着。  
  
_政府发布_  
  
随着手帕的渐渐滑落，康纳的脑海里闪现出什么东西。他立马将卡片塞到口袋里，流畅而熟练地从冰箱上跳了下来。仿生人毫无影响地在一摊摊的蛋液里行走，脚下不断传来嘎吱嘎吱的声音，他抚平了自己的衣服，原本洁白的衬衫上现在溅上了小小的黄点。  
  
他漫不经心地想着他是不是该为自己感到高兴，至少在汉克一脸嫌弃地进来时他的程序并没有让他产生沮丧的情绪。  
  
棕发的仿生人开始有条不紊地清理起了脚下的厨房垃圾，这时，客厅里传来了一个粗犷而沙哑的声音。  
  
“我去买点外卖。在我回来检查完之前你不许从厨房里出来。”  
  
“外卖里的平均钠含量是推荐量的好几倍，这么下去你的肾脏会——”  
  
“我的肾脏会好好的，康纳。”  
  
“只要我的食物不会变成炸药把我的厨房给轰了，”汉克停顿了一下，似乎在为自己的话语添加一些戏剧性效果。康纳产生了一种奇怪的感觉，-就好像对方能透过分隔厨房和客厅的墙壁盯着自己。  
  
“我就会活得好好的。”  
  


* * *

  
  
尽管如此，到了晚上，他们——或者更确切地说是汉克——的盘子里堆满了令人惊讶的威尔士绿龙[1]。昏暗的电视在背景里上演着无声的哑剧。他们被笼罩在一片虚幻的冷色调里，这些光是如此微弱，似乎只要康纳用手去触摸它们就会像泡沫破碎一样灰飞烟灭。  
  
“我量你不敢说什么。”  
  
“我不知道你什么意思，汉克。西兰花尝起来怎么样？”  
  
头发花白的男人皱起了眉头，带着满脸的嫌弃喂了自己一大口蔬菜，咀嚼力度之大像是对待阶级敌人。  
  
“好得很，康纳，好得不能再好。至少西兰花不会跟你顶嘴。”  
  
仿生人再一次体会到了一种奇怪的感受，仿佛有一种对抗引力的陌生力量让他的嘴角不住地上扬。他的内心深处燃烧着什么，闪烁而温暖。  
  
也许是时候检查一下自己的软体状况了，虽然他今天早上才刚刚检查过……  
  
大概是他记岔了吧。  
  
在桌子下面，他偷偷拿出了副队长给他的那张光滑的卡片。这张卡片稳稳地放在他卷曲的手指之间，设法捕捉着一些遗漏到桌底的杂散光线，愉悦地反射着蓝紫色和蓝绿色的光。  
  
在他那张不苟言笑的脸旁边，用一种正式的字体印着几行精致的字母。康纳的拇指轻柔地搭在卡片上，追踪着卡片内部看不见的电路，感觉到它在指尖下发亮、跃动。卡片微微泛凉，但给他的内心带来了令人难以理解的安心和坚定。  
  
_康纳·安德森。助理副手。_

  
[1] 威尔士绿龙：原文大量蔬菜，此为译者所选。


	3. 购物与仿生人

“你不会再想买这些了吧？”

汉克回头张望着，看到仿生人在商店里谨慎而好奇地走来走去，研究着货架上的各种物品。在他观察的时候，康纳又伸出手从钩子上取下什么，满脸怀疑地盯着它。

康纳的模样让汉克不可避免地想到了一只新生的贵宾犬宝宝，打量着形形色色的罐头，仔细分析着里面的成分。

有时候仿生人会停下来，花上一点时间来阅读一个食品背后的成分栏，小声地自言自语着什么，毫无疑问，他肯定在盘算自己肾脏的未来。啧，塑料混蛋。

突然，康纳手上的物品进行了自由落体运动，只见他一个转身当场抓获试图“走私”的汉克。一包包在汉克的放任下偷偷溜进购物车的方便面又在康纳的手下回到了货物架。末了，他冲着汉克点了点脑袋。

“也请你把外套下面的那个拿出来。”

“怎么——？你之前都没有在看这个方向，你到底是怎么——？”

康纳偏过头来，平静地注视着副队长，那双睿智的眼睛不可动摇地盯着对方。然而他的形象实在是一言难尽：右手拿着一罐婴儿食品，左手上挂着五颜六色的瓜果蔬菜，偏偏还一脸的严肃认真。

你说这让别人怎么相信，汉克面前那个瞪着无辜的食物，就好像它曾亲手侮辱了全人类一样的仿生人，竟然是模控生命的最高技术成就？副队长觉得这他妈就是个谜。

一条亮蓝色的商店横幅从他们的上方滚动而过，上面写着商店将限量供应三号货架的鸡蛋。它把康纳笼罩在绚丽的色彩中，使他锐利的容貌和专注的目光更加突出。

“我知道很多事情，汉克。”

深棕色头发的仿生人把一罐婴儿食品放回架子上，拿起了放在一旁的速溶奶粉，他的前额微微皱起，全神贯注地陷入沉思之中。

他专心地研究着每一个字母，仿佛它们掌握了宇宙的万物理论。

灰白头发的男人决定还是不要细想康纳的思考过程。有句老话怎么说的？当你在凝视深渊的时候，深渊在干什么来着？

“其中之一涉及到你饮食习惯的现状。当然，我也不能说这有点惊讶到我了。”

“是，是。你还不如在施行你的小机器人饮食计划之前先让我一了百了，这不更简单吗？你以为我长这么大还需要别人告诉我该把什么放到我的嘴里？”

“那就把那袋炸鸡翅放回去吧，趁我们还没走远。”

康纳心不在焉地做了一个拒绝的手势，甚至连头都没抬，过去的几分钟里他一直在比较两个品牌的混合蔬菜包。

尽管副队长恶声恶气地不停抱怨着，但他还是照办了。

当他回头看时，康纳已经换了个目标，专心致志地检查着一罐玉米，仿佛在思考生死攸关的问题，甚至连副队长都不清楚他们到底是不是只是在挑选一个罐头。

……啊，算了。汉克是时候停止对仿生人的一切行为作出评价了，否则他的脑回路会在自己意识到之前被眼前的仿生人给带到沟里去。

“难道他们没告诉过你人类不能仅仅依靠爱和空气生存吗？

“别担心，我已经下载了所有关于营养学和老年护理学的最新信息。所以不会有任何问题的。”

“是，是，我明白了，你只是在——等等，你——你刚才说什么——你这个塑料小混蛋！过来，像个男人一样和我面对面，康纳。康纳！？”

副队长打量了下四周，发现就他一个人站在那里，附近只剩下几个老太太在前面的货架前挑毛衣。

即便如此，他还是默默地低下头，假装忙着整理车上在康纳的正式批准下仅存的几件物品。

汉克只是将眼睛从康纳身上挪开了一秒，这名仿生人就又消失在了只有鬼知道的地方。灰白头发的男人又好气又无奈地摇了摇头，嘴角翘了起来。

然而康纳的回答在几秒后到达。

“我是个仿生人，汉克，不是个男人。”

厚颜无耻的混蛋。

可就在那一刹那，汉克感到肩上一个沉重的负担消失不见了，一个他很久都没有意识到的负担就这样烟消云散了。

一个下意识的微笑从他的嘴角溜出。

你说谁能怪他在自动付款机前碰到仿生人时，把对方的头发揉成一团乱糟呢？

汉克已经很久没有体验到这种自由的感觉了。赴汤蹈火，他都会尽力让它保持现状的。


	4. 泳衣与回忆

“汉克，我真的不知道这有什么必要。”

汉克长长地叹了口气，放低了手臂，上面挂着满满当当的衣服。

在这个过程中，一件色彩鲜艳的衬衫从他的肘部滑落，慢悠悠地荡在他们之间。

他的目光追随着它，看着它加入了抛光地板上的衣服堆，在他们的脚边静静地皱成一团。

他又叹了口气，抬起头来，用一种责备的眼神看着仿生人。

然而，深棕色头发的仿生人完全没有注意到汉克的目光。他惊奇地体会着粗糙布料划过手臂的异样感受，呆呆地看着自己在镜子里的倒影。

他卷起了两臂的袖子，深思熟虑着材料的问题，太阳穴上的LED时不时地闪烁着，亮眼的黄光好奇地摇曳着。

汉克在接下来的几分钟内都没有作出任何回应，康纳才终于转过了头来。

“有什么事吗，汉克？”

副队长微微一惊，思绪回到了现实。

康纳总是无意识地提醒着他那已经被遗忘的过去，那些日子就像发生在一个世纪以前。

汉克在内心狠狠把自己摇清醒了，将满胳膊的衣服拉近了他的胸口，确保它们不会再掉下来了。

对，商店。他们在买衣服。

如果他想一劳永逸地度过这一天，他最好把精力放在眼下。

“嘿，康纳，你——？”

副队长转过身来，期待他会看到仿生人在对比不同衣服的织物密度，或者什么其他无聊的事情。

然而，他只看到架子上有几件衬衫在不存在的微风中轻轻摇晃。

“康纳？”

“在这里，汉克，”话音刚落，康纳的回答就从试衣间深蓝色的遮光布后传来。

满头灰发的男人深呼了一口气，想也没想就松开了手，放任手上的衣服加入地上的衣服堆，叠成了衣物千层塔。现在他可算是自由了，略微掀起遮光布，顺着缝隙往里面瞧着。

……然后他就看到他家的仿生人，摘下了双手上的黑色拳击手套，试图将自己的脑袋钻进一条牛仔裤的裤腿里。

汉克……说被吓呆了都是轻的。

“你到底在——”

听到汉克的声音，牛仔裤裤腿里的蠕动停止了，很快，一个脑袋从里面钻了出来，深棕色的头发乱七八糟，带着疑惑好奇地睁大了双眼。

“我只是在检查这件衣服的抗拉力。我认为这对于衣物而言是一个非常有价值的品质。”

深棕色头发的仿生人看起来满脸通红，有点喘不过气来，这让汉克不禁怀疑仿生人是否真的需要呼吸。

“康纳？”

“怎么了，汉克？”

“有时候我总是担心他们是不是在仿生人托儿所里把你头朝下砸地上了，还砸了不止一次。”

仿生人微微歪着头，手里紧紧抓着牛仔裤，然后才做出反应。

“我们仿生人是按照可操作的完成体制造的，因此不需要进行生理上的成长。不过我们在部署前的确要经历90天的校准周期，如果你指的就是这个……？”

汉克已经记不清这是他的第几声叹息了 。

他已经不再抱怨自己的精神损失了。在这段时间里，他经历了康纳试图通过使劲晃树来拯救被困的小猫，还经历了康纳莫名其妙被缠在了晾衣绳之间，他觉得自己已经没有什么好怕的了。

副队长用手捂住眼睛，努力让新鲜空气平复自己飙升的血压。

他很确定他迟早有一天会栽在这个小子身上。

“头痛了？如果你愿意的话我可以做一个简单的医学诊断。”

“康纳。”

“是的，汉克？”

“闭上嘴巴然后继续试衣服吧。我是说，立刻。”

“哦，立刻。”

如果原先有人告诉他有一天他会觉得自己像个悲催的家庭主妇，他绝对会毫不客气地当面大笑。然而现在他只想回家再喝一杯——或者十杯啤酒。

“你确定你没事吧？要是不舒服的话，我们可以改天再来。”

“哦，不，不，我好得很。你……要么试试这个？”

灰发的男人看也没看就从他的身后抽了一件什么出来。

康纳太阳穴上的LED闪过两道短暂的黄光，然后又回到熟悉的蓝色脉冲之中。

他轻声清了清嗓子，谨慎地抬起手，指着副队长当盾牌一样举在他面前的……比基尼。

沉默是今晚的康桥。

“我……”

“先生，我认为这不是他的尺码。”

汉克像是碰到了装着开水的杯子，一下子丢掉了衣架，转身快到都怀疑自己得了轻微脑震荡。

然后他僵住了，面带惊恐的看着面前微笑的仿生人，商店的logo在他胸前的口袋着闪烁着亮眼的粉红色。

“我叫丹尼尔。如果可以的话，请问先生们需要什么帮助吗？”

副队长能感受到康纳在他身后僵成了一块铁板，他漫不经心地向后伸出了手臂，结实地勾住了康纳的肩膀。

“哦，一切都很顺利。我们马上就去结账了，所以不需要任何帮助。对吧，康纳？”

汉克回头看了看他的搭档，对方脸上的表情比起一般仿生人都要一言难尽得多。汉克决定坚决不去探寻那个小脑瓜里又想了什么奇怪的东西。

在汉克盯着康纳看的时候，一道红光在眨眼间穿透了蓝色的LED，他困惑地眨了眨眼，不知道自己是不是看错了。

不过，他并没有冒险。

“你知道吗？我觉得这些已经足够了。”

他弯下腰捡起一座稍稍逊色的衣服千层塔，眼疾手快地将它递给了售货员。

“谢谢您的惠顾！您只需要在平板上进行生物特征识别就可以交易完成了。”

汉克将自己的手贴在微凉的玻璃表面上，在等待验证的时候注意到康纳忧郁的眼神越过了他的肩膀。

康纳两眼放空，像是处于上帝视角审视着整个空间，表情迷茫，仿佛注视着遥远而永无止尽的事物。

他曾经常带的仿生人式假笑渐渐从他的脸上褪去了，好似他从未露出过那种表情，对于往昔的回忆就像一场凋零的梦境一般虚无缥缈。

仿生人的表情不知怎么触动到了汉克，引起了他内心的共鸣，他能感受到有什么奇异而坚定的东西熊熊燃烧于他的心底。

“康纳？你小子没事吧？”

仿生人快速地眨了几下眼，嘴唇无声地挪动着，双眼重新对焦在汉克的脸上。

“我……很抱歉。看起来有什么故障发生在了我的——”

“就这些吗，先生们？”

售货员爽朗的声音突然出现，汉克几乎可以肯定对方的这么一打断又让他多活了几年。

“圣母玛利亚啊——是的，就这些，谢谢。”

灰发的男人从笑盈盈的售货员手里接过一大个购物袋，转身向康纳走去。仿生人似乎陷入了某种沉思，一只手甚至都伸进了错误的袖子里。

汉克一时心血来潮，将购物袋抛给了仿生人，对方娴熟而优雅地抓住了它，就好像他在就准备着汉克会把袋子丢给他一样。

“别垮着一张脸。你们年轻人不都喜欢新东西吗？”

康纳又恢复了他那熟悉的、难以用语言描述的表情，他处理着LED，慢慢使它回归稳定节奏。

“由于仿生人不会产生汗液或者有机废料，我们并不需要更换衣服。而且我对模控生命发放的标准制服十分满意——”

“好，好。如果你不想一个人走回家就给我乖乖上车。对了，你把衣服给我穿上。差点被初级警察逮捕已经够丢人了。”

康纳愣了一下，目光灼灼地盯着他搭档的后背。随后他点了点头，穿上了他熟悉的制服。几分钟后他跟随着汉克离开了商店，把先前的想法暂时搁在了一边。

如果要他描述那样的感受，康纳会说他胸腔里涌上的温暖不知如何与他对副队长的感激紧密融合在了一起。

考虑到这一点，他甚至等到他们都开到半路了才告诉汉克他不小心把那套比基尼也买了。

确切的说是两套。

_两个_ ，或许会合适呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 原文结尾是
> 
> Two of them to be exact.  
> Maybe they’d match?
> 
> 大家感受一下吧XD。


End file.
